


Nesting Urges

by SherlockianSpy



Series: Team Free Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Nesting Instincts, Gabriel finally admits to Sam that he wants to nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Urges

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally I was going to have Dean/Gabriel moment but I realized... Dean doesn't do chick-flick moments. So I put Sammy in there. I imagine the two of them talked about it because they both noticed that Gabe was acting weird and they decided Sammy would be better at handling it. And Sambo is a take off of Rambo.

He couldn't tell you when it started, when he first felt the urge. He remembered building his first nest though. It had been before he'd joined the triad his boys made. It had been after he trapped the boys in his television land, and they'd outed him as an archangel. He'd gone home, and built a nest out of his warm blankets, and curled up in it with his dog (who was now living with Bobby full-time).

When the next morning came and he realized he's built a nest, he'd panicked and destroyed it. Only to rebuild it a few hours later. He sat in it, thinking, trying to figure out why he wanted to build a nest, and who it was for. When he meditated on his feelings, Sam, Dean and Castiel were the only things that came to his mind. He frowned and shook his head, he knew that the Winchester brothers had decided to make Cas a part of their relationship. It seemed to be working for them, and he certainly had no place in it.

"What am I supposed to do anyways?" He asked his dog, "Fly to their hotel room and tell them I want to build them nests? They'd stake me with a silver blade before I got the first word out."

The dog had looked at him, yawned, and gone back to sleep.

"Well, thank you. You have been very helpful."

He'd spent months trying to figure out what he was going to do. He also did his best to avoid nest bulding, in hopes that if he didn't go near the hunters and their angel that the urges would stop. It had almost worked. Then he heard what his fellow gods were planning, using Sam and Dean as batering chips while Castiel was away on his search for God. He'd gone after them without even thinking about it.

He'd almost had them out and safe, when his big brother had shown up. The way Lucifer eyed the Winchesters (Sam especially) caused every protective instinct Gabriel possessed to go into overdrive. He was thankful Kali was still there, because to the boys he could pretend that he still had feelings for her, and also not raise his brother's suspicions. If Sam ever said yes to him, Lucifer would torture him enough for being with Dean and Cas, he really didn't need to know his little brother wanted to present them with a nest. He knew that he would die, Lucifer was insane but he wasn't stupid, and he knew all of Gabriel's tricks. It had hurt alot worse than other times he'd been staked.

When he'd come back, it took him a while to get reoriented. He didn't know anything, except that his father had brought him back. He didn't even know how long he'd been dead. The only thing he did know was that he could sense Dean. It meant something had happened, and the Enochian symbols that Castiel had put on his ribs were gone. He couldn't sense Sam though, or even his little brother. Eyes closed, he honed in on Dean and flew to him. He found him at a bar, well on his way to being completely drunk.

"Dean... are you alright?"

The hunter looked at him for a moment, he eyes red. From crying, or lack of sleep, Gabriel didn't know.

"So, I'm finally crazy?"

"Why would you be crazy? You're not the only one who's died and come back."

"I know, both Sammy and Cas have. You though, you've been gone for close to two years, and you show up today?"

"I don't know what today even is, Dean."

"April fools day. The Trickser's favourite day I'm sure. Cas is off, doing God knows what in Heaven, Sam is unconcious because he just had his soul stuck back in him, a soul that was in hell for over a hundred years, and now you just happen to show up? I'm not buying it. Either I'm insane or someone has a really sick sense of humor."

Gabriel could feel his heart break for the human, his human. With a sniff, he wrapped his arms around Dean and leaned his head against his strong shoulder.

"I think you've had enough to drink Mr. Winchester."

Before Dean could respond, Gabriel had taken them to Bobby's. The one place he knew Dean always felt safe. It didn't occur to him that just popping into a hunter's home, a hunter who still thinks you're a trickster, might not be the best idea. The thought crossed his mind when Bobby tried to stake him.

"Hey yo, calm down. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I found Dean-o here nearly passed out at a bar and thought that he should be brought home."

"Why would a trickster help a hunter? Especially one he's previously tried to kill?"

Gabriel shrugged,

"I don't know. I'll find a trickster and ask. I'm an angel. Well, archangel. The name's Gabriel," he stuck out the hand that wasn't holding a barely consious Dean up.

"S'true Bobby. He saved us from Lucifer and told us about the rings."

"Well, they say only the drunk and children are always truthful."

The archanel grinned,

"So Bobby, is there anywhere I can put him?"

"You can lay him next to Sam. He's in here," Bobby led them to a small room where Sam took up most of the space on a full-sized bed. Shaking his head, Gabriel snapped and the bed was suddenly bigger, and had softer pillows. He laid Dean down, and Dean immediately curled up next to his brother.

"What's been going on while I was dead?"

Bobby looked at him and sighed, "A war kid. Thanks to your great idea about reopening the cage, Sam said yes to the devil and went to Hell. He got pulled out, but his soul got left behind. Sam's soul was in hell for over one hundred years. Death put it back in two days ago. He hasn't woken up yet amd Dean's been trying to drink himself into a coma. Cas is fighting some kinda civil war up in Heaven. Raphael---"

That was when Gabriel tuned him out. Even now, with all of them safe and sound, Gabriel still had nightmares about what had happened. The only good thing that had come out of the chaos and confusion was that his urge to build a nest had subsided. Now that things were, more or less, peaceful and it was back to hunting normal monsters, the feelings were coming back. He was lucky that he'd been accepted easily, and without problems, into their triad, making them a comfortable quad. That didn't mean that they were now, or would ever be, ready to hear him say he wanted to build them a nice nest and all of them settle down together. Especially since Castiel wasn't showing any sins of wanting to nest.

It was Sam that noticed first, I was always Sam.

"Hey Gabe."

The angel grinned at his human,

"Hey there Samsquatch. What's up?"

"I was about to go get some dinner for everyone, you wanna come with me? Dean and Cas are too busy arguing over whether or not Cas gets to watch Torchwood, or if Dean gets to watch sports."

This caused Gabriel to laugh. The thought of their lovers arguing over the remote like kids was amusing, and something that happened fairly regularly.

"Sure why not. Where are we going tonight then, Sam-I-Am?"

"There's a diner up the street. Thought we could just grab a couple of meals from there."

They were on the way back when Sam brought it up,

"You've been acting different lately."

Gabriel froze,

"Have I?"

"Yeah and I think I know why. You want to nest."

"Nest? C'mon Sambo don't be---"

"You're acting just like Castiel has been for the past few months."

"Cas is nesting?" 

Now there was something Gabriel hadn't seen coming. He hadn't noticed any differences in his little brother.

"Yeah, when he's alone he builds nests and then takes them apart. I found him curled up in one about a month ago. He seemed to think that you, Dean and I wouldn't want to settle down with him. You don't have any thoughts like that do you?"

He shrugged, that's exactly what he'd thought.

"You and Cas have both got to learn to talk to us, and each other. How about we take dinner home, and we have a big family discussion?"

"Okay umm... thanks Sam."

"I'd do anything for my angels, and I know Dean would too. We can make it work Gabe."


End file.
